


One Wintry Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Boys' Love, Desk Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi, Underage Sex, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is finishing cleaning, when he gets interrupted.  The world outside is so cold, but sometimes all you need is one person to warm you up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note that this is rated explicit because of some fairly graphic descriptions of intimacy and use of some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wintry Night

“Corporal!”  I nearly shouted it as I nearly toppled off of the chair I was using to stand on so I could dust the highest shelves in Erwin’s office.

 

“Shut up, brat.”  Levi chided.

 

His arms were around my waist preventing me from falling.  This wasn’t the first time he had interrupted my cleaning.

 

“The top shelf is going to be dusty…”  I trailed off warningly.

 

For once, Levi didn’t actually stop.  

 

“It can wait.”

 

I was shocked.  He was actually stopping me from cleaning.  I turned around slowly as he eased his grip.  I looked down at him, wondering why he was having this sudden change of character.

 

“Look, I’ve had a long day.  Erwin and Hanji are stuck somewhere in the snow.  I’m tired, and I want to fuck.  Now.”  There was a dangerous gleam in his eye.

 

I jumped off of the chair and landed lightly on the floor.  I glanced towards the door to make sure it was shut.  

 

“I’m so important you’ll let the top shelf be dusty?”  I teased.

 

Levi let out a growl that was almost feral as he closed the distance between us.  He gently licked my neck before biting.  He knew he could bite as hard as he wanted because I would be healed by the time someone else saw me.  And that was all the response I got.  He usually made me wait until I begged him.

 

“Someone’s needy today.”  I muttered as he moved his hands to my waistband.

 

“I don’t appreciate your sass, brat.” He whispered just loud enough so I could hear.

 

I laughed softly and gently ran a hand through his hair.  He quickly removed my shirt and pants.  He smirked up at me as he played with the waistband of my briefs.  My face turned red.  Even after all the times we had done this, I was still embarrassed.  

 

“You’re adorable when you blush.”  He said as he kissed my stomach.

 

My face turned redder.  His compliments always made me flush.  I felt him kiss his way down to my right hip bone before he stopped.  My eyes met his.  He knew exactly what I wanted, but he wanted to hear me say it first.

 

“Suck it.” I said, trying to sound confident.

 

Levi bit his lip, and paused for a second like he was thinking.  Then he rose to his feet so he could whisper in my ear.

  
“You’re not being very specific, Eren.”  

 

He almost purred the last syllable of my name.  It sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.  I stuttered a few times and he prompted me again.

 

“What do you want me to do?”  He asked slipping his hand to the waistband of my briefs and snapping them lightly.

 

“S-suck my dick.”  I muttered, mortified at what I was actually saying.

 

“As you wish…”  cooed Levi.

 

He kneeled down and pulled my last bit of clothing off.  I was standing covered only by the thin straps of the 3d maneuvering gear.  

 

Levi was good at this, and I had experienced his talent on many occasions.  He had perfected the way he would use the ridges of his teeth without causing pain.  It wasn’t long before I was close to climax.  He pulled back and stood up.  He pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion, and his pants followed shortly after.  I took a moment to admire his naked body.  His muscles were elegantly shaped and the rippled beautifully with every movement he made.

 

Levi gave me a seductive smile as he advanced on me once again.  I collided with the edge of Erwin’s desk, and Levi took advantage of the fact that I couldn’t back away anymore.  He kissed my neck almost gently as he pushed me onto the desk.  It was incredibly dangerous to be fucking on the commander’s desk.  What would he do if he returned and saw us?  I shivered at the thought.

 

I gasped slightly as I felt one finger enter.  Levi had apparently brought lube along in anticipation of our little session.  He added a second finger, and then a third.  I leaned forward to nip his collarbone and work my way up.  My lips met his.  After a moment, I gently bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he willingly granted.  I could taste myself faintly on his tongue as our tongues danced with passion.  He pulled back slowly and broke the kiss, so he could met my eyes directly.  

 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.”  

 

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself to penetrate me.  His grey eyes were shining with lust.

 

“Y-yes, sir,” I gasped as he thrust forward.

 

“You should know you can call me ‘Levi’ by now.” He told me as he pounded into my ass.

 

“Levi.” I moaned.

 

He somehow managed to hit my prostrate on the first thrust.  The almost climax I had mostly come down from only a few minutes before was quickly building again.  I wrapped my legs around his back and braced myself on the commander’s desk.  Levi leaned forward and bit my shoulder.  I cried out in pain.  He was never gentle.  I would be lucky if I could walk away from something like this.

 

“I’m close.” He panted punctuating the words with thrusts.

 

His pace quickened and his breathing grew heavier.  I could tell that I was close, too. In another moment, we moaned each other’s names as we climaxed.  He stood still savoring the moment before pulling out.  

 

“I love you, Eren.” He murmured as he licked my stomach.

 

“I love you, too.” I replied, my breath still coming in quick gasps.  

 

He kissed up my chest before meeting my mouth.  Our kiss was slow and sticky.  We were much more relaxed.  I felt like we had found a small instance of peace, that was only ours.  Levi reached up and gently cupped the sides of my face and kissed my forehead, too.

 

We quickly put our clothes back on and made sure that Erwin’s office was in order before leaving the room.  The rest of the building was silent.  Apparently everyone else was either asleep or still out in the snow.  As we passed a window, I saw that the snow was still drifting down.  I slipped my hand into Levi’s as we quietly made our way up the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Okay, so this is my first smut fic. I apologize if it's terrible... I was just in the mood for writing it. Hope you liked it though! Any comments/feedback are appreciated. Thanks :) <3


End file.
